Forum:Notable song pages discussions
What makes a song 'notable'? It's been bothering me for a while. Some song that are already IN the nico hall of fame (1 mil views) aren't even in here. :-/ I'm pretty sure the number of notable songs from each Vocaloid is different (I'm comparing with, let's say Hatsune Miku and Leon/Lola) so... My question is, what makes a song notable? If by notable it means as notable as Miku's Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru, then I can't think of any song from Sonika that could match THAT popularity and views. Unknown.System 05:37, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :These are just transfers from when a bunch of songs were put on the individual Vocaloid pages, it took up a lot of room (naturally) so they were just moved to "Notable" as a temporary solution. Angel thought of the Hall of Fame idea to eventually eliminate these pages, as the songs were largely placed by personal liking by individual people. :When it comes to English Vocaloids, it is rather unbalanced as many do not reach thousands of views in one day unless people are really dedicated to getting the song known. I am not sure what to do about their pages, but perhaps just moving them to the Youtube list or changing it to "English Vocaloid Playlist" will chop down on their notables. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:30, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :: ::So we should just leave the notable pages (not just the Kagamine's, the others as well) as it is, like that? :: ::I think the 'English Vocaloid Playlist' is a good idea.Unknown.System 03:33, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Such a big list From what I've seen, Miku's hit songs were naturally created by particular producers (which of course, have gotten their respective individual pages). Why don't we move the song descriptions in here to their pages, so the only left here is the name of the hit songs and link to their producers? This is only a suggestion, since this page is so long it's not efficient anymore (if you get what I mean.) Esperancia 12:21, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :As stated on the Notable pages for the Kagamines, these pages were actually meant to be removed one day, it is just taking some time. They were made because they previously occupied the actual character articles. Angel wanted to delete them for the reason you stated, they are basically "hit songs" that people personally like. The downside is for the English Vocaloids and other >_>;; non-Crypton Vocaloids who do not get as much attention by comparison. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:33, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I think it was me who attempted that removal first... I'm going to be back to work tomorrow, I'm not in the mood to start editing today. I'm just catching up on old friends and sorting netty related things out tonight. 19:51, August 5, 2011 (UTC) (Angel Emfrbl who just hasn't logged on yet out of laziness) :::A bit from Notable pages for Kagamines (so we don't have to look back there): ::: ''(regarding the considered notable) ...the number of notable songs from each Vocaloid is different.'' ::: ''(why they're put in the "notable" page) ...transfers from when a bunch of songs were put on the individual Vocaloid pages... ...moved to "Notable" as a temporary solution.'' ::: ''(solution #1) Angel thought of the Hall of Fame idea to eventually eliminate these pages...'' ::: ''(regarding Engloids) When it comes to English Vocaloids, it is rather unbalanced as many do not reach thousands of views in one day unless people are really dedicated to getting the song known. ...moving them to the Youtube list or changing it to "English Vocaloid Playlist" will chop down on their notables.'' :::Well, for me, the one thing we need to do soon is moving the description of the songs. The description is not necessarily be in a dedicated page like ones in Vocaloid original songs; it can be categorized by the producers or something. But by moving them, the page--which only supports the song titles (and the link to description pages if necessary)--will be much clearer and well-organized. And, I guess we should define notable first. Like, maybe having more than 1 million views on its original video or something. And also I think it's okay for Engloids to have different 'notable' standard. Having some songs in the supposedly notable list is good enough too; at least we know what we should hear from them. Esperancia 02:43, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Defining "Notable" Well, its come to the crunch... And as pointed out first we have to define "notable" Heres my interpretation of "notable" *Firstly; Demo songs are I guess notable, but we put them in the "history" section so listing them is no need. *Secondly; status. The daught of evil stuff for instance IS significantly mentioned and every Vocaloid "fan" knows about it. IT deserves to be on there. However, not every song needs to be listed, only the most famous. We don't list every song ever released via Karen-T, we should do but we don't. So therefore there is absolutely no need to list every song in the "of evil" series when quite honestly, only the first on a CD (exmple, not literal it was the first words that came to mind) is likely the biggest song. Big Al "Born Again" is considered another significant song for example. *Thirdly; awards. With Miku, I'm literally gonna say that "notable" is any song that made it 1,000,000 in any way because theres over something like thousands of songs for her. It doesn't matter WHO song it, it doesn't matter that its Supercell either, unless it gets into the "hall of fame" its not worth listing. - Angel (trying to sort my password out). Hall of fame In regards to the "hall of Fame" I can make adjustments on how much each Vocaloids needs. For English Vocaloids? That would be the achievement I guess of getting over 3,000 views. Most engloid songs struggle to get 1,000, we'll move the guidelines for this later but for now, "3,000" I guess is okay. But the problem is thats such a contrast when even Gakupo managed to get 1,000,000 views for "Dancing Samurai". I guess I could seperate the two via language. I don't know, how does everyone feel. I think its not just the Engloids, but lesser popular Vocaloids like Ryuto need to get in the hall of fame. Take note of the Figurines page, tabbing like that page has is also an option. :-/ 07:56, August 6, 2011 (UTC) - Angel (trying to sort my password out). Some Tabbing suggestions; *"1,000,000 views" *"Manjor Commerical use" (That would be Lola's "Paprika", Sweet Ann's "Helvetica Standard", Miku's "World is Mine", etc). *"Demo songs"